


Dashiell Gordain High School One-Shots

by cloversnake



Category: 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors - Fandom, Zero Escape (Video Games), Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, High School AU, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloversnake/pseuds/cloversnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero Escape High School AU One-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

“imagine junpei, phi, and sigma studying together for final exams or something. sigma is lazy it at first, but he hadn’t studied at all and knew he was fucked if he didn't so he gave in and joined them. the coffeemaker is running constantly, and junpei has passed out at least three times, and phi has to switch between spraying junpei with water and trying to discern sigma's sloppy notes. sigma ends up rereading like 12 textbooks over and over pointlessly, junpei ends up with ink on his face from sleeping on his notes, and phi is tired of their shit” -snow/keycrash

 

It was one in the morning, and Sigma was asleep on Junpei’s desk. He was only asleep for a minute before he was hit with cold water again. 

“Nyah! H-hey, what the hell?! You could just shake me, y’know…” Sigma groaned as he sat up.   
“Finals start in two days. Like it or not, you’re studying. Neither of you are getting held back on my watch.” She said. 

“I have my own watch, see?” Sigma held up his watch, and the interface glowed with the time. One in the morning, six minutes in. He laughed, but his joke earned nothing more than a scowl from Phi.

“And personally, I can think of many better ways to spend the night. If you’d like, I can show y-” He was cut off by a slap in the face with a red folder.    
“No time for jokes, goddamnit.” She growled.    
“Damn, you’re really cute, but there’s a monster under there. And hey, why does Junpei get to sleep?” He motioned towards the Freshman, who was asleep on the top bunk of a bunk bed, with a history textbook on his face. 

“He doesn’t.” She walked over to him, and sprayed him on the leg. He sat up at the speed of lightning, and slammed his head on the cieling.   
“Ah! Shit! Goddamnit!” Junpei gasped, trying to catch his breath. He looked over the edge of the bed, and leaned a bit too far. He fell off the bed, slamming his knee on the ground, with the rest of his body falling close behind. 

“F-ahh!” He laid on the ground. 

“He’s beauty and he’s grace~” Sigma said in a singsong voice.

“Fuck off, Sigma.” Junpei pouted as he forced himself up.    
“You both need more coffee. And Junpei, why the hell are you studying history? That’s your highest grade. Study Spanish, or science, or art.” Phi said, with a stern expression.

“...Because history is the easiest… and I already know all the stuff in art, I’m just a shit artist.” He frowned. Phi seemed to take no pity.

“Then try harder. You always turn in your projects on the first day they’re due because of how much you bullshit them. If you’d just try, art is one of the easiest classes.”   
“... I don’t bullshit them, though! I totally try.” He said.

“For the shading practice, you literally drew a circle and put some dark lines and light lines on it. That’s it. It looked like a diagram, to be hones-” Phi was cut off by Sigma.   
“All right, we can argue after finals. Let’s just… have some more coffee and get this done.” He sighed, looking ready to pass out again. 

“I’d rather be with Aoi and Light… They know how to have fun…” Junpei pouted. 

“Yeah, it was fun, that time you three attempted to three-way kiss and you and Aoi’s braces got stuck.” Sigma laughed.   
“You swore you would nev-” Junpei started to shout, but Phi cut him off.

“Sigma, you’re the one who said we would argue after finals.” She said, holding a new coffee cup in her hand.

“...You know you don’t have to use a new cup every time you get new coffee, right?” Sigma said. 

“It’s just a habit, I guess. Just keep studying. Let’s do biology next, Okay?” Phi said.

“Sure. Wanna do classification? We have to know how to classify certain animals, right?”   
“Yeah. Mainly just simple ones, like domestic animals. Like, what’s ‘felis catus’?”

“...You’re really gonna make me do this?” Sigma groaned.

“Just answer the question.”   
“It’s a cat, and you’re clawful for meowking me do this.”  

“Heh… alright, how about Canis familiaris?”   
“I can’t answer a question about dogs with pussy on the mind!” Seconds later, the sound of Phi’s palm connecting with Sigma’s face echoed through the room. Junpei was trying his hardest to laugh quietly.

“I hate you two so much.” Phi sighed, and she went back to poring over the biology textbook. Sigma laid on the floor next to her. The floor was covered with sleeping bags, blankets, and pillows. 

“Having fun?” Sigma said.

“....Piss off..” Phi yawned as she sat up. She took another sip of coffee, emptying her mug yet again. “And while you’re pissing off, can you get me some more coffee?”   
“I think it’s a bit too late, you’re already crashing. Just go to bed, it’s almost 2 now. We still have all of tomorrow, you know..” Sigma said. 

“But we have so much to do still.. And look, Junpei fell asleep again…” She stood up to spray him with water, but wobbled and fell over almost immediately. Sigma caught her.

“...Woahkay… lemme go, I gotta wake him up!” she laughed.    
“You’re really tired, aren’t you?” Sigma said. 

“Not tired! Just….lightheaded. C’mon, we gotta...study…” She started off her statement strong, but she was obviously fading out fast. It only took a few seconds for her to relax completely, and then Sigma realized that Phi had fallen asleep on him. 

“Finally, we get to sleep…” He yawned. He moved Phi as gently as possible to a laying position, and then laid down next to her. He was mere seconds away from falling asleep, when…

Spritz Spritz.

He opened his eyes wide, only to see Junpei hovering inches from his face.    
“Please help me study for art. I really don’t understand any of this.”    
Minutes later, Phi would awake to the two boys fighting each other at Two-Thirty A.M.


	2. The Email Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Hongou leaves his email open. Which could lead to a million terrible, terrible choices on account of Sigma Klim.

The time was passing slower than ever in the jam-packed U.S. History class. Mr. Hongou was sitting at his desk, typing slowly. They had all finished the test already, but they all had ‘until the end of the period’, so they all had to be completely silent. It was 2:00, ten minutes until class let out. 

Sigma tapped his pencil against his desk, which was annoying Phi to no end. She kicked him lightly under the desk, but he showed no reaction. Junpei was absentmindedly scribbling in his journal. He looked so tiny next to the others at his table- Phi and Sigma were juniors, and Aoi was a sophomore whose voice cracked every five seconds. At another table, Akane and Clover were passing notes.

It took forever, and a very intense game of footsie between Phi and Sigma, but the bell finally rang. As soon as it did, most of the students poured out of the classroom. Mr. Hongou followed them, though, and walked down the nearby stairs. The table had the classroom to themselves.

“How can we fuck with Mr. Hongou?” Sigma said, almost immediately.

“I mean, you’ve already switched the seating chart names three times now, it’s getting a little old,” Phi said in a bored tone.

“I have an idea!” Junpei shouted. 

“Well, spit it out then. Why say you have an idea and not say it?” Phi said.

“Oh… True. He has a blank email open, why don’t we send another teacher something?” 

“That… might actually be kinda fun,” Sigma replied. 

“Well, we don’t have forever until Mr. Hongou gets back, let’s go,” Phi said. They all moved over to his desk, and like Junpei said, there was a blank email open.

“What do we type, though?” Aoi said. There was little discussion, and then Sigma sat in the chair. He slowly began to type.   
“Mr. Kubota’s email is just kteruaki, right?” Sigma said.    
“Well.. it’s kteriyaki, actually. They spelled his name wrong on a ton of stuff,” Phi said. Sigma laughed and continued to type. The finished email only said “Dear Kubota, you’re a disgusting little man”.  

“Is that good?” Sigma said. They were all trying to hold in their laughter, but Phi nodded. He sent it.   
“Make sure you go in the sent mail section and remove that one,” Phi said. Sigma did as he was told.   
“This is literally great. Mr. Teriyaki will probably be really confused,” Junpei laughed. 

“Yeah. Now open a blank email and we’ll go. Nothing ever happened, right?” Aoi said.   
“Nothing happened at all.” Junpei nodded, and they all left the classroom, passing Mr. Hongou as he was returning to the classroom.   
“Have a nice evening, Junpei, Sigma, Phi, and Akane!” he said as he walked by.   
“That’s...That’s my sister’s name, but okay?” Aoi said.

“Oh, right, sorry, Light,” he said as he returned to his classroom. Aoi sighed heavily. Junpei snickered.

“Oh well, let’s just go home now. Not much else to hang around for, y’know?” Phi said. 

“Yeah, guess so. I gotta go find Light, His parents are giving me a ride home. Later, chumps,” Aoi said, and he strolled away.

“Yeah, Phi and I will be leaving too. I guess since we’re Junpei’s ride, you too, huh?” Sigma said.   
“Yeah, I hope so, at least,” Junpei said. They walked towards the exit of the school. Junpei had a hard time keeping up with the taller people, though, so he trailed behind.  Damn them and their long strides , he thought. Hell, he was taller than Phi, she was just  really  fast. 

Everyone finally got home. Light and Aoi had sleepovers almost every night, and Phi and Sigma were neighbors. 

The next day, they were all in their lunch period. Their entire friend group, and also Dio, sat at their lunch table. Clover was asleep on Alice’s shoulder. Suddenly, the dean appeared, and the mood suddenly changed.    
“I’m looking for Sigma, Phi, Junpei, and Light?” he said. 

“...What the hell did you guys  do ?” Light said as he got up. Aoi was cracking up. They were all led down to the dean’s office. Phi and Light sat down in the two chairs, while Sigma and Junpei stood.

“Do you know why you’re here today?” the dean said.    
“Um… dunno, actually. Give us the list,” Phi replied.

“Do you maybe recognize this email?” the dean said as he turned around the computer. On the screen was a large screenshot of the email they’d sent to Kubota yesterday.

“What? What does that say?” Light said.

“Don’t play dumb with me, Light Field. Open your eyes and look,” the dean said.

“I’m sorry, but even if I opened my eyes, I’d be quite incapable of seeing anything but darkness, you see? I certainly don’t.” He smirked.

“Oh- I’m sorry then- um… well then. The email, sent to your vice principal, Mr. Teriya- Er… Mr. Terauki Kubota, says ‘Dear Kubota, you’re a disgusting little man.’ This email was sent after class yesterday. Care to explain?” He said. Sigma couldn’t help but laugh, which completely blew any cover they could have made up. 

“Dammit, Sigma…” Phi said. Sigma put his hand over his mouth. 

“Ah, so you admit it, then?” The dean asked.

“And what if we  do ?” asked Junpei, in the most cliche tone imaginable. 

“Well, you’d all get a full Saturday detention, along with three two-hours during the week for harassing a staff member.”   
“...And what if we  don’t serve them?” Sigma said.

“Sigma Klim, you are a junior with a record even longer than my older sister’s when she was your age. I suggest you cut back on your sass.” Sigma shut up when the dean said that. Junpei laughed.

“So I suppose I’ll see you this Saturday, then?” The dean said.

“But-” Light started, but was cut off.

“No buts, Light. You did the crime, you’ll do the time!”

“But I didn’t- I wasn’t involved-”   
“Light, Mr. Hongou saw you with the group. You’re as guilty as that Milk- er- Klim delinquent.

“But- ugh- alright…” Light sighed. 

The group was finally allowed to leave the office after being harshly scolded for their prank. They would all have to serve a Saturday detention together that weekend, which would grow to be a whole new experience.     


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s/o to snow for proofreading this as i wrote it


	3. The Curious Case of Light's Left Arm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi did not realize that Light's arm was prosthetic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for scars, amputation(not like gore just the aftermath of lights arm being gone n all) and food

           “Uh, yeah, just two cheeseburgers, one just with ketchup, with a medium drink and fries. Oh, and a vanilla frosty,” Aoi said, standing awkwardly alone at the counter. His best friend, Light, was the only other person in the Wendy’s, besides the workers.  They were planning to just get their food and walk back to Light’s house, where Aoi spent most of his nights. Even on school nights, he and Akane practically lived with the Fields. The family didn’t mind, however- Aoi put on the face of a good kid, and Akane was a good kid. Akane and Clover got along great, too.

           “That’ll be $16.04,” The woman standing at the counter responded. Aoi fumbled in his pocket for the $20 bill that Light’s parents had given them. He handed the money towards the worker.

“Your change is $3.96, Thank you, and have a nice evening,” She said. Aoi muttered a thank you and smiled briefly. He picked up the cup that he’d been given and toyed with it a bit in impatience. He only walked to the machine to fill it once their food was ready, and he opted for coke, which was both he and Light’s favorite drink. He rejoined his friend’s side, splitting up the amount they carried evenly enough, and walked out the door.

The first thing that hit them was the cold. The second thing was rain. Aoi pulled his scarf over his head on instinct, and Light put up his hood.

“Dammit, we’ll have to run home, I guess. It’d suck to catch a cold or some shit,” Aoi said. Light nodded, and off they went. Their feet hit the pavement hard through the puddles. By the time they entered the neighborhood, they were both out of breath, and had to stop running for their own interest.

They were both panting when they arrived at the Field’s residence. It was very homey to Aoi. It was warm, the colors were nice and calming, and every open space was covered with books. The only extremely vibrant colors could be found in Clover’s room. The general aura of the house was nice.

The food was protected under the boys’ jackets and plastic bags, so it was safe. They were soaking wet, however. Their clothes, hair and skin were all thoroughly soaked with rain water. They were dripping all over the place upon walking inside. Aoi was trying his best not to slip on anything in the mainly hardwood house.

The two stumbled to the table, both trying to avoid getting water everywhere. They ate their hamburgers as quickly as possible. They took the fries and their drinks upstairs with them. They rushed into Light’s room, and closed the door quietly, as everyone else was likely asleep. Akane and Clover likely fell asleep in the loft while playing a video game on the small TV there. The Field parents could be heard faintly snoring, even beyond the almost-soundproofed walls.

Aoi dove for his duffel bag, which had pretty much all of the clothes he owned in it. He pulled out the ones he used for pajamas- a graphic t-shirt of some band that Light had given him once, that he forgot to return, and pajama pants that were a bit too long on him, printed with plaid. He pulled off the hairbands he wore that day and almost ripped off the soaked clothing. At least my boxers are dry¸ he thought. Always look on the bright side of life. He pulled a towel off of the coat hanger on the door. It was fluffy, and printed with sharks. He thought it was likely meant for beaches. He dried his hair vigorously, and then the rest of his slightly wet body. It felt nice to be dry again. He hung the towel back on the hook, as it was barely even dampened, except for the spot he dried his hair off on.

He pulled on the pajama pants, and then walked over to the bed. He sat down next to Light. Light was drying off with a different towel, which he had grabbed on their way to the room. The towel he was using was much thinner, likely still a beach towel, though. It was printed with a forest wildlife scene. Light was still clothed, though. Aoi didn’t feel up to putting on a shirt yet, so he just laid back and curled up in one of Light’s fluffier blankets. He rolled around a little bit, before finally finding a position on his back where he was comfortable.

“Aoi, do you mind if I get changed here? I’d hate to wake anyone if I bumped into anything,” Light said, breaking through the silence. There was a strange tone of nervousness that Aoi wouldn’t expect from Light.

“Um, yeah, no problem, dude,” Aoi said. He hadn’t seen Light shirtless before, or even jacketless, for that matter. He always wore hoodies everywhere. It didn’t bug Aoi, though. He’d seen other guys shirtless before. It was no big deal.

“Alright,” Light said. Aoi turned away while he was undressing, though. It’d be creepy to watch, Aoi thought. He couldn’t help but be curious, though- what was Light so nervous about? Once the rustle of fabric assured that Light at least had underwear on, Aoi turned back to face Light. He couldn’t believe what he saw, though.

Light’s skin was pretty and pale all around- not much of a surprise. He was only wearing boxers, though, which were dark blue, standing out against his paleness. On his entire left side, though, was what captured Aoi’s attention. Scars. There were hundreds of scars running up and down his entire left side and some of his middle. The scars decorated Light’s entire back, and some of his side- it was so interesting to look at. Light wasn’t necessarily muscular, and far from ripped, but he was very lean. His figure was very pretty, and Aoi was almost entranced by the scars. Some were a lighter tone than Light’s skin, almost pure white, while others were darker shades of pinkish tan. They stood out even more than the dark of his boxers. Aoi knew that Light had been in a car accident that caused his blindness, but Aoi wondered, how bad was that accident…?

He only realized the true extent of it, though, when he glanced upwards. It took a second for his eyes to adjust, as the lamp’s glare met his eyes, but as soon as he did, he was taken aback. He couldn’t help but say something.

“Dude, I don’t mean to be rude, but where the fuck is your arm?!” Aoi exclaimed. There was a lot of shock in his voice. Of course there would be, though. He had just noticed that where Light’s left arm should be, there was only about a third of it left. There was just a small stub, which ended before the elbow joint.

“Ah, I knew you would look.” Light laughed. Aoi blushed furiously. How could he be joking about the thing Aoi just noticed…?

“Dude, really, where did that… Is it just like… gone?” Aoi stammered. He didn’t know what would be awkward to say or not. Light just laughed.

“The car accident took a bit more than just my vision and over thirty-five percent of my blood, I suppose. Did I forget to tell you?” Light smiled.

“Obviously! Dude, how fucking bad was it?” Aoi said. He was genuinely interested in how the fuck Light even survived.

“Well, I was hit by a drunk driver going very fast, so, very.” Light said, shifting his head towards Aoi, eyes still closed. He was still shirtless, but was pulling on pajama shorts at this point. Aoi noticed that Light even had a few scars trailing down to his legs.

“Holy shit. It’s impressive you survived, dude,” Aoi said, glancing over his friend. He was interested now, though.

           “Don’t tell me you look at me with pity or sorrow now,” Light said. He sounded more worried than anything.

“N-nah, that’s not it. You have to admit, though, losing your sight and even your arm and pulling through it so well, it’s kinda impressive.”

           “How so?” Light asked.

“I dunno. I guess it just shows character or something,” Aoi replied. Light still lacked a shirt, and Aoi’s line of sight was glued to all of the scars, still.

“I suppose…?” Light seemed genuinely confused, but he laid down next to Aoi before he could respond. He lay on his right side, facing Aoi, who was on the other side of the bed. Aoi wanted to move closer, for some reason. He assumed it was just loneliness or longing for affection, or just curiosity, but he wanted some sort of interaction. They lay facing each other for a while.

“I’m assuming you’re curious about the scars?” Light suddenly said, out of nowhere.

“Uh, yeah, how did you know…?” Aoi replied. He was confused about how Light knew exactly what his question was.

“Everyone always is the first time,” Light said, “So it’s always the first thing I ask.” Then, Light sat up. He gently took Aoi’s hand, and pressed it against his side.

“What’re you- What?” Aoi said, as his hand was moved. His fingertips were suddenly touching a surface that was soft, and more bumpy than any skin he’d ever felt.

           “This one, assuming it’s the right one, is from original impact,” Light said. Aoi moved his hand around, and noticed the scar was slightly lighter than the surrounding skin, and raised high. When Aoi suddenly moved, Light tensed up slightly, but relaxed in the same split second. Light continued with his tour of scars for a few minutes, and explained all of the ones he could remember.

“Holy shit…” Aoi said. He didn’t know how else to react. Light had laid back down, but Aoi’s hand still lay on his side. Aoi didn’t really feel a need to remove it. Light had explained the biggest scars, but there were still countless unidentified ones, but he could infer. Light had explained which scars were left from impact and from various surgeries. He had one on his leg from a broken knee, too- The car accident had, in fact, damaged much more than his eyes.

“So, I suppose that’s the full story,” Light whispered, “And we can go to sleep now?”

“Oh, yeah, I almost forgot that I was tired,” Aoi yawned. The lights were turned off by that point. The only light in the room (besides the one next to Aoi in bed) was a glowing red one that read 12:37. It was 12:37 A.M. Light moved closer to Aoi, knowing that there was no need for the distance anymore. Aoi fell asleep, absentmindedly tracing Light’s scar pattern. Light followed suit soon after.

 

“Uh, yeah, just two cheeseburgers, one just with ketchup, with a medium drink and fries. Oh, and a vanilla frosty,” Aoi said, standing awkwardly alone at the counter. His best friend, Light, was the only other person in the Wendy’s, besides the workers.  They were planning to just get their food and walk back to Light’s house, where Aoi spent most of his nights. Even on school nights, he and Akane practically lived with the Fields. The family didn’t mind, however- Aoi put on the face of a good kid, and Akane was a good kid. Akane and Clover got along great, too.  
            “That’ll be $16.04,” The woman standing at the counter responded. Aoi fumbled in his pocket for the $20 bill that Light’s parents had given them. He handed the money towards the worker.

“Your change is $3.96, Thank you, and have a nice evening,” She said. Aoi muttered a thank you and smiled briefly. He picked up the cup that he’d been given and toyed with it a bit in impatience. He only walked to the machine to fill it once their food was ready, and he opted for coke, which was both he and Light’s favorite drink. He rejoined his friend’s side, splitting up the amount they carried evenly enough, and walked out the door.

The first thing that hit them was the cold. The second thing was rain. Aoi pulled his scarf over his head on instinct, and Light put up his hood.

“Dammit, we’ll have to run home, I guess. It’d suck to catch a cold or some shit,” Aoi said. Light nodded, and off they went. Their feet hit the pavement hard through the puddles. By the time they entered the neighborhood, they were both out of breath, and had to stop running for their own interest. They were both panting when they arrived at the Field’s residence. It was very homey to Aoi. It was warm, the colors were nice and calming, and every open space was covered with books. The only extremely vibrant colors could be found in Clover’s room. The general aura of the house was nice.

The food was protected under the boys’ jackets and plastic bags, so it was safe. They were soaking wet, however. Their clothes, hair and skin were all thoroughly soaked with rainwater. They were dripping all over the place upon walking inside. Aoi was trying his best not to slip on anything in the mainly hardwood house.

The two stumbled to the table, both trying to avoid getting water everywhere. They ate their hamburgers as quickly as possible. They took the fries and their drinks upstairs with them. They rushed into Light’s room, and closed the door quietly, as everyone else was likely asleep. Akane and Clover likely fell asleep in the loft while playing a video game on the small TV there. The Field parents could be heard faintly snoring, even beyond the almost-soundproofed walls.

Aoi dove for his duffel bag, which had pretty much all of the clothes he owned in it. He pulled out the ones he used for pajamas- a graphic t-shirt of some band that Light had given him once, that he forgot to return, and pajama pants that were a bit too long on him, printed with plaid. He pulled off the hairbands he wore that day and almost ripped off the soaked clothing. _At least my boxers are dry_ ¸ he thought. _Always look on the bright side of life_. He pulled a towel off of the coat hanger on the door. It was fluffy, and printed with sharks. He thought it was likely meant for beaches. He dried his hair vigorously, and then the rest of his slightly wet body. It felt nice to be dry again. He hung the towel back on the hook, as it was barely even dampened, except for the spot he dried his hair off on.

He pulled on the pajama pants, and then walked over to the bed. He sat down next to Light. Light was drying off with a different towel, which he had grabbed on their way to the room. The towel he was using was much thinner, likely still a beach towel, though. It was printed with a forest wildlife scene. Light was still clothed, though. Aoi didn’t feel up to putting on a shirt yet, so he just laid back and curled up in one of Light’s fluffier blankets. He rolled around a little bit, before finally finding a position on his back where he was comfortable.

“Aoi, do you mind if I get changed here? I’d hate to wake anyone if I bumped into anything,” Light said, breaking through the silence. There was a strange tone of nervousness that Aoi wouldn’t expect from Light.

“Um, yeah, no problem, dude,” Aoi said. He hadn’t seen Light shirtless before, or even jacketless, for that matter. He always wore hoodies everywhere. It didn’t bug Aoi, though. He’d seen other guys shirtless before. It was no big deal.

“Alright,” Light said. Aoi turned away while he was undressing, though. _It’d be creepy to watch_ , Aoi thought. He couldn’t help but be curious, though- what was Light so nervous about? Once the rustle of fabric assured that Light at _least_ had underwear on, Aoi turned back to face Light. He couldn’t believe what he saw, though.

Light’s skin was pretty pale all around- not much of a surprise. He was only wearing boxers, though, which were dark blue, standing out against his paleness. On his entire left side, though, was what captured Aoi’s attention. _Scars._ There were hundreds of scars running up and down his entire left side and some of his middle. The scars decorated Light’s entire back, and some of his side- it was so interesting to look at. Light wasn’t necessarily muscular, and far from ripped, but he was very lean. His figure was very pretty, and Aoi was almost entranced by the scars. Some were a lighter tone than Light’s skin, almost pure white, while others were darker shades of pale pinkish tan. They stood out even more than the dark of his boxers. Aoi knew that Light had been in a car accident that caused his blindness, but Aoi wondered, _how bad was that accident…_?

He only realized the true extent of it, though, when he glanced upwards. It took a second for his eyes to adjust, as the lamp’s glare met his eyes, but as soon as he did, he was taken aback. He couldn’t help but say _something_.

“Dude, I don’t mean to be rude, but where the fuck is your arm?!” Aoi exclaimed. There was a lot of shock in his voice. Of course there would be, though. He had just noticed that where Light’s left arm should be, there was only about a third of it left. There was just a small stub, which ended before the elbow joint.

“Ah, I knew you would look.” Light laughed. Aoi blushed furiously. How could he be joking about the thing Aoi just noticed…?

“Dude, really, where did that… Is it just like… gone?” Aoi stammered. He didn’t know what would be awkward to say or not. Light just laughed.

“The car accident took a bit more than just my vision and over thirty-five percent of my blood, I suppose. Did I forget to tell you?” Light smiled.

“Obviously! Dude, how fucking bad _was_ it?” Aoi said. He was genuinely interested in how the fuck Light even _survived_.

“Well, I was hit by a drunk driver going very fast, so, very.” Light said, shifting his head towards Aoi, eyes still closed. He was still shirtless, but was pulling on pajama shorts at this point. Aoi noticed that Light even had a few scars trailing down to his legs.

“Holy shit. It’s impressive you survived, dude,” Aoi said, glancing over his friend. He was interested now, though.  
                “Don’t tell me you look at me with pity or sorrow now,” Light said. He sounded more worried than anything.

“N-nah, that’s not it. You have to admit, though, losing your sight and even your arm and pulling through it so well, it’s kinda impressive.”  
                “How so?” Light asked.

“I dunno. I guess it just shows character or something,” Aoi replied. Light still lacked a shirt, and Aoi’s line of sight was glued to all of the scars, still.

“I suppose…?” Light seemed genuinely confused, but he laid down next to Aoi before he could respond. He lay on his right side, facing Aoi, who was on the other side of the bed. Aoi wanted to move closer, for some reason. He assumed it was just loneliness or longing for affection, or just curiosity, but he wanted some sort of interaction. They lay facing each other for a while.

“I’m assuming you’re curious about the scars?” Light suddenly said, out of nowhere.

“Uh, yeah, how did you know…?” Aoi replied. He was confused about how Light knew exactly what his question was.

“Everyone always is the first time,” Light said, “So it’s always the first thing I ask.” Then, Light sat up. He gently took Aoi’s hand, and pressed it against his side.

“What’re you- What?” Aoi said, as his hand was moved. His fingertips were suddenly touching a surface that was soft, and more bumpy than any skin he’d ever felt.  
                “This one, assuming it’s the right one, is from original impact,” Light said. Aoi moved his hand around, and noticed the scar was slightly lighter than the surrounding skin, and raised high. When Aoi suddenly moved, Light tensed up slightly, but relaxed in the same split second. Light continued with his tour of scars for a few minutes, and explained all of the ones he could remember.

“Holy shit…” Aoi said. He didn’t know how else to react. Light had laid back down, but Aoi’s hand still lay on his side. Aoi didn’t really feel a need to remove it. Light had explained the biggest scars, but there were still countless unidentified ones, but he could infer. Light had explained which scars were left from impact and from various surgeries. He had one on his leg from a broken knee, too- The car accident had, in fact, damaged much more than his eyes.

“So, I suppose that’s the full story,” Light whispered, “And we can go to sleep now?”

“Oh, yeah, I almost forgot that I was tired,” Aoi yawned. The lights were turned off by that point. The only light in the room (besides the one next to Aoi in bed) was a glowing red one that read 12:37. It was 12:37 A.M. Light moved closer to Aoi, knowing that there was no need for the distance anymore. Aoi fell asleep, absentmindedly tracing Light’s scar pattern. Light followed suit soon after.


End file.
